It's (not) okay, It's love
by LightKey27
Summary: —¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó molesto por el hecho de que ella se burlara de él. —Hermano eres un tonto —comentó a carcajadas —¿Qué no te das cuenta? —Darme cuenta ¿De qué? —De que estás enamorado —afirmó ella —Y estás enamorado de mi casi hermana Mimi, pensé que te darías cuenta tú sólo, pero eso es como pedir que lluevan dulces.
1. ¿Qué estoy qué?

" _ **It's (not) okay. It's love"**_

 _ **Michi [Taichi Yagami x Mimi Tachikawa]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad. Esta historia está basada en el reto propuesto por Lore-chan02 para el topic de "Las mendigas fickeras II".**_

 _ **N/A: ¡Hola! Es el primer reto que tomo de este topic, espero que te guste Lore \OwO9, será un two shot -porque esto quedó terriblemente largo, para lo que suelo escribir- espero que no te moleste la mención Mimato en el fic, aunque después de todo esto es un Michi xD, pero se me hizo inevitable no ponerlos /w\ lo siento, también hay una sorpresa con respecto a Yamato la cual creo que luego de leer este cap, no será tan sorpresa.**_

 _ **Disculpen los errores/horrores ortográficos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

Y es que Taichi Yagami se caracterizaba por ser un despistado de primera, de eso no había duda, sin embargo siempre hay una primera vez para las cosas.

Y él no era la excepción.

En las últimas semanas se había sentido más solitario, cosa a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. ¿La razón? Sólo era una, pero suficiente para derribar la barrera de distracción que el moreno tenía. El por qué de sus problemas aún se encontraba en el gimnasio.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Fácil, él estaba esperando a que saliera.

—¡Tai! —gritó la dueña de una cabellera larga y castaña feliz de ver a su amigo levantando un brazo para que la divisara, como si estuvieran en medio de una multitud y no en un despoblado instituto—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, el ensayo se alargó más de lo programado, pero tranquilo, Yamato pagará por eso—comentó acercándose al Yagami para codearle a un costado —Aprovecha, está de buen humor —añadió sonriente guiñándole un ojo.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que volviera a ser el de siempre y dejar sus preocupaciones, si es que se le puede llamar así, a un lado.

O al menos eso creyó.

—Lamento hacerte esperar Mi…mi—el rubio se unió a ellos de manera inmediata, no parecía muy feliz de tener compañía de más, o al menos así pensaba Tai, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, después de todo estaría una tarde con sus amigos y lo que es más, uno de ellos pagaría por su comida.

—¡A comer! —gritaron los castaños al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que el de ojos azules sufriera por su billetera.

—Esos dos me van a dejar en la ruina—se lamentó el Ishida emprendiendo camino a su ruina financiera por un mes.

Y tal como lo había predicho el rubio aquella pareja de castaños se encargó de vaciar su cartera, parecía como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

Por una parte estaba Mimi, quien ordenaba cada postre del menú que le fuera desconocido, no precisamente para comerlo, bueno, al menos no todo, pues los utilizaba más que nada como referencia para sus futuras recetas, del otro lado estaba Taichi, quien se comía cada cosa que Mimi pedía y le decía cuán bueno o cuán malo estaba.

—A ver este Taichi —le pidió la oji-miel acercando una cucharada de aquel pastel de melocotón que había pedido —No he intentado hacer uno de este tipo, pero quizás si le pongo algún adorno de galletas de chocolate quede mejor, es que lo siento algo insípido —explicó mientras alimentaba al Yagami —¿Qué tal está? ¿Quedaría mejor con las galletas? Siento que le falta algo —meditó la chica esperando la respuesta de Tai, quien hacía expresiones exageradas mientras saboreaba el postre, como si de un crítico de comida se tratara.

—Creo que deberías intentar con lo de las galletas—respondió finalmente el chico —Está bueno, pero podría estar mejor.

—¡¿Verdad?! ¡Ja! ¡Es justo lo que pensé! Dame esos cinco Tai —pidió Mimi alegre de que su amigo compartiera la misma opinión.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el pastel de melocotón? A mí me gusta tal y como está —declaró Yamato mientras comía la última cucharada de su porción.

—Es que no eres un amante de los dulces Yamato, no podrías entender —explicó Tai con aires de profesional.

—Es cierto Yama, es cuestión de gustos, pero mira esto —la chica tomó una parte de su postre y al mismo le agregó el contenido de un frasco que traía en su cartera seguidamente le acercó el plato al Ishida —Vamos come, no te arrepentirás —le dijo sonriente.

—No tengo ni idea de qué le pusiste y estoy seguro de que no me va a gustar, no gracias.

—Bueno, si Yamato no lo quiere…—intentó atacar Tai.

—¡No! —Interrumpió Mimi dándole un manotazo al moreno—Es para Yama, deja que él lo pruebe Taichi, además ya has comido mucho.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Ella nunca le había negado la comida y sin embargo lo hizo.

Y lo que es más,

¿Desde cuándo le decía "Yama"?

Intentó disimular su enojo comiendo más de los platillos que tenían en la mesa, pero su plan se vio frustrado al ver la escena que estaban protagonizando los dos cantantes.

Y es que Mimi estaba acercando una cuchara a la boca del Ishida, quien se negaba rotundamente a recibirla.

—¡Vamos Yama, di ahh! —Pidió ella sonriente haciendo sonrojar al rubio, y sin darse cuenta enfureciendo al Yagami —Sólo una, estoy segura que luego me lo agradecerás.

—Está bien—aceptó finalmente el Ishida abriendo la boca y deleitándose con el contenido del cubierto —¡Mimi! —exclamó con lágrimas de felicidad, era como si hubiese dado una probada al cielo.

—¿Lo ves? —Le dijo ella sonriente y orgullosa—Es todo tuyo —y no tuvo que decir más para que el guitarrista acabara en un instante con su creación.

Sin embargo el ambiente había cambiado radicalmente para un miembro de la mesa, específicamente al amante del futbol que se encontraba en ella.

No tenía idea de por qué le había molestado aquello, es decir, Mimi hace lo mismo con él, qué tiene de malo que hago eso con Yamato también.

Nada ¿Verdad?

Y entonces por qué seguía molesto.

Decidido a olvidar lo ocurrido, inició una conversación con la Tachikawa.

—¿Qué le pusiste al pastel?

—¡Oh! —respondió sorprendida por la pregunta, pero feliz porque se la hiciera —¿Esto? —dijo señalando el frasco —Es un secreto, sólo te puedo decir que no te va a gustar, está hecho exclusivamente para Yamato.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó el oji-azul con sorpresa mientras se daba gusto comiendo el manjar que tenía.

—Bueno—corrigió ella —Para las personas con un paladar similar al de Yamato, o sea, con desagrado al dulce. Decidí usarte como experimento, disculpa ¿Sí? —pidió juntando sus dos manos en modo de súplica y sus ojos de cachorro a los que sabía, nadie se podía negar.

Ni siquiera Yamato Ishida.

—Está bien, no pasa nada, pero sólo porque te luciste ¡Eh! —le dijo sonriente, algo raro en el rubio.

Sin embargo a pesar de haber hecho el intento, Taichi Yagami seguía molesto con la situación.

.

.

.

—¡Hermano, la cena está lista! —le informó Hikari al chico que desde que había llegado no hizo más que encerrarse en su habitación, porque sí, aquella salida a comer lo había dejado, irónicamente, con un mal sabor de boca.

—¿Hermano? —la menor de los Yagami entró en la habitación del amante del fútbol, era extraño que no hubiese salido como loco a devorar la comida, supo que algo andaba mal desde que lo vio entrar por la puerta de la casa, pero pensó que sólo necesitaba descansar.

Estaba equivocada.

—¿Sucede algo? —era consciente de que su hermana era muy perspicaz, fue un tonto al creer que no se daría cuenta de que estaba enfadado, pero prefirió creer eso antes que comentarlo con alguien, porque la pregunta era,

¿Por qué estaba de mal humor?

No había sucedido nada del otro mundo.

Había comido bien.

Su último partido lo ganó con un amplio margen de diferencia.

Sus calificaciones no eran las mejores, pero tampoco es que debía preocuparse de reprobar alguna.

—No lo sé —confesó finalmente con las manos detrás de su cabeza recostado en la cama —Ni siquiera sé qué me sucede.

—¿Puedo saber qué hiciste hoy? Quizás te pueda ayudar a descubrirlo, tengo la corazonada de que podré ayudarte —a Taichi le pareció una buena idea, así que le explicó a su hermana todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día, todo lo que recordaba, claro está.

Hikari ya se hacía una idea de lo que ocurría, gracias a que su hermano enfatizó la parte fundamental de su malestar, por supuesto, sin darse cuenta.

—Eres un tonto hermano —le dijo con burla —Mejor ven a cenar.

—¿Qué? ¿Descubriste algo? —preguntó con interés —¡Hikari! —no tenía caso, su hermana ya había salido de la habitación y no quería hacer un escándalo de ese tipo en la casa.

—¿Por qué no me quiere decir? —se preguntó el del cabello desordenado mientras salía a comer.

Porque por más enfadado que estuviera, alimentarse era una necesidad básica que no pretendía dejar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, como era ya costumbre, el Yagami se despertó tarde y por ende estaba atrasado para llegar a clases.

Tomó un par de tostadas que estaban en la mesa y bebió un vaso de leche, todo eso mientras guardaba, como podía, un sin número libros en su maletín y salía disparado hacia la puerta.

—¡Ya me voy! —anunció rápidamente para darse prisa y correr hasta el instituto.

No es que fuera una mala persona, pero no podía permitirse llegar nuevamente tarde al salón, su profesor ya le había hecho una advertencia y no quería tener problemas académicos, pues aquello significaría su suspensión del equipo de fútbol.

Algo que en verdad no deseaba.

Así que sin mala intención empujaba a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, gritando un par de disculpas por ello a la vez que rompía su récord corriendo.

Cuando finalmente llegó se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire, después de todo correr cinco kilómetros en menos de diez minutos no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Una vez recuperado y luego de haber bebido una buena cantidad de agua, se adentró a los terrenos del instituto, estaba cerca de la entrada cuando escuchó una risa muy familiar, para él.

Era Mimi.

Nada le alegraría más el día que encontrarse con su mejor amiga tan temprano.

O al menos eso creía hasta que la vio.

Y nuevamente la sensación de molestia lo atacó.

Decidió escuchar lo que estaba conversando aquel par, quizás sólo estaban hablando de un cambio de ensayo o la extensión del mismo, pero la risa coqueta de Mimi y aquel inusual sonrojo en Yamato no concordaba con el supuesto tema.

Afinó su sentido de la audición y escucho atentamente.

—Vamos Yama, no tienes por qué molestarte, fue accidente, no quise hacerlo—¿De qué hablaban? —Esto será un secreto entre nosotros hasta que decidas hacerlo público, mira —la castaña levantó su dedo meñique, aquel que sólo utilizaba para hacer promesas de honor —Puedes estar tranquilo, de mi boca no saldrá nada.

El rubio la miró fijamente, buscando algún rastro de mentira en ella, pero no lo encontró, así que con una fugaz sonrisa levantó su meñique e hizo el pacto con ella.

—Nadie se puede enterar—recordó.

—Nadie—afirmó ella con seguridad.

—Y mucho menos Tai —agregó él, sorprendiendo al espía —No quiero lidiar esto con él, al menos no ahora.

—Algún día tendrás que hacerlo —canturreó Mimi, recibiendo la mirada de advertencia del Ishida —No te pongas así —le dijo mientras tocaba la mejilla del chico —Ya hice una promesa, no será que…—la chica se retiró hacia atrás rápidamente, con ambas manos sobre su pecho —¿Desconfías de mí? —preguntó dramáticamente, con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas —Tantos años de amistad para esto, me dueles Yama, me dueles.

—Ay por favor —respondió con fastidio el guitarrista —No es eso, sólo…estoy nervioso ¿Sí? Nunca había estado en esta situación y jamás pensé en estarlo, simplemente sucedió y…

—Shhh—le calló Mimi colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico —No digas más y dame un abrazo, no hay mejor reconfortante para un mal rato que el abrazo de un buen amigo.

El oji-azul esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a la chica para corresponder su acción.

—Gracias Mimi.

Y por milésima vez Taichi Yagami se preguntaba,

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de ir hacia el par, pues quedaban menos de tres minutos para que sonara la campana y su salón estaba en lo más alto del plantel.

Pero eso no se quedaría así, averiguaría a cualquier costo lo que ocurría entre esos dos, o renunciaría al cargo de capitán de fútbol.

Porque sí, así de serio era el asunto.

.

.

.

Estaba en plena clase de matemáticas, el profesor lo mataba con tanta charla y no sólo a él, a varios de sus compañeros les pasaba igual, afortunadamente su asiento tenía la ventana a un costado, por lo que podía distraerse y pasar el rato viendo la cancha de fútbol y el paisaje, pero un inesperado sonido le llamó la atención, se sorprendió mucho al ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

—Mimi—susurró con alegría al poder verla, faltaba mucho para el timbre de salida, por lo que su visita fue bien recibida.

—Buenos días profesor, lamente interrumpir, pero ¿Sería posible que el estudiante Ishida saliera un rato? Intentaré ser breve, no quiero que se pierda de una valiosa clase de matemáticas —definitivamente la castaña lograba ganarse a las personas con ese tipo de halagos y la prueba de ello era que el estricto profesor de matemáticas, accedió amablemente y le permitió a Yamato salir.

Tai los siguió con la mirada, hasta donde pudo, incluso llegó a levantarse de su asiento, pero una mirada por parte del responsable de la materia fue suficiente para que volviera a su lugar.

¿Qué rayos estarían haciendo esos dos?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en las posibilidades, pues la puerta fue nuevamente abierta y un sonrojado Yamato se encontraba en ella, sin embargo lo que llamó su atención fue la caja de chocolates que traía consigo, puede que estuvieran en una bolsa, pero su vista biónica especializada para cosas importantes, le permitió descubrir el contenido de la misma.

Las burlas y miradas pícaras, no se hicieron esperar para el rubio, pues eso de que una estudiante de un año menor te diera un regalo no era algo para alarmarse, lo que sí lo era es el hecho de que el chico hubiese aceptado.

Cosa que nunca hace.

—¡Silencio! —sentenció el profesor y menos mal que lo hizo, porque Tai estaba a casi nada de realizar la misma acción.

¿Cómo se atrevían esos tarados a creer que Mimi y Yamato estarán en ese tipo de relación?

Es decir ellos ni siquiera…

Y ahí todo comenzó a tener sentido, la atención de más que le dio a su amigo en la pastelería, lo que sucedió en la mañana y ahora esto.

No podía ser.

¡Ellos estaban saliendo!

Eso explicaría todo lo ocurrido, el exceso de atención en la pastelería, lo que ocurrió en la mañana y ahora esto, si eso era así, era entendible que no quisieran decírselo, seguramente creerían que lo harían sentir mal.

Y estaban totalmente en lo cierto.

¿Con quién se supone que celebraría sus anotaciones en los partidos si ahora su porrista preferida estaría en algún concierto?

¿Con quién se divertiría haciendo bromas a sus otros amigos?

¿Con quién se sentiría tan a gusto, sino es con ella?

Los lamentos mentales iban para largo, pero su celular vibró anunciándole que un mensaje le había llegado.

" _Hoy no podré acompañarte a casa, Yamato tiene los dulces que les hice, disfrútenlos"_

Y entonces ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Ten—una caja rosa, con un listón del mismo color, pero en un tono más fuerte, estaba en su escritorio —Mimi te los envía—explicó el oji-azul de manera neutral —¿Nos vamos?

A Tai le tomó varios minutos conectar los cables de su cerebro, aquello preocupó al Ishida quien con el maletín sobre su hombro se acercó al moreno —¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó tocando su hombro, intentando despertar de su ensoñación al Yagami.

Afortunadamente funcionó.

—¡Chocolates! —festejó el de cabellos alborotados tomando sus pertenencias y saliendo del salón rumbo a su casa, comiendo los dulces en el camino a la vez que hablaba de algún tema aleatorio con su mejor amigo, cuando acabó con la caja fue entonces que reaccionó.

—¿Por qué Mimi te los dio a ti? —era una buena pregunta, después de todo, se sabía que Yamato no era un amante del azúcar.

Sus inconsistentes sospechas aumentaron al notar que las mejillas del chico se tornaron ligeramente rojas, además de que colocó una mano detrás de su cuello.

Cosa que sólo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—E-Ella —carraspeó antes de seguir —Ella quería decirme que no podía quedarse hoy en el ensayo —explicó.

—¡Oh! ¡Así que era eso! —Contestó con una sonrisa —Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido.

—Ni idea, sólo me dijo que no podría.

—Bueno, después lo averiguo, por cierto ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Hikari me prometió que cocinaría algo especial.

—¿A-A tu casa? ¿C-Con Hikari?

—Sí…¿Tenías otros planes? —preguntó con curiosidad y extrañado por su actitud.

—Pues a decir verdad, acabo de recordar que como Mimi no fue hoy, tengo que practicar por mi cuenta—era obvio que eso era una excusa, era notorio para todos, excepto para alguien como Taichi.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

…

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció el moreno quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada para seguidamente reemplazarlos por unas pantuflas.

—¡Hermano! —gritó emocionada la chica —¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! Te preparé tu comida preferida.

—¡Genial! ¡Eres la mejor! Ese Yamato no sabe de lo que se perdió—dijo dejando el maletín en el sofá y dirigiéndose a la mesa.

—¿Yamato? —preguntó —¿Qué sucedió con él?

—Ese ingrato no quiso venir, dijo que debía practicar con su guitarra o algo así.

—¿De veras? —dijo ella intentando fingir sorpresa —Acabo de hablar con Mimi y me dijo que se encontraría con él en unos minutos.

—¡¿Qué?! —el chico casi se cae de la silla cuando se disponía a tomar asiento.

—¿Qué te pasa hermano?

Era verdad ¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Y qué si Yamato y Mimi le habían mentido?

¿Y qué si ellos se encontraban?

¿Y qué si ellos estaban actuando como una pareja a escondidas?

—No lo sé Kari—confesó utilizando el apodo que le tenía a su adorada hermanita con la cabeza entre sus rodillas—No sé por qué me enojo cada vez que Mimi se aleja de mi lado —susurró en un tono audible sólo para su acompañante.

—Hermano…

—No me gusta sentir que se aleja de mí, o que me esconda cosas…¿Por qué me siento así Kari? —no podía soportar el ver a su hermano en ese modo, tampoco podía creer que no se diera cuenta de la situación, así que haría lo que cualquiera hermana haría en esos casos.

—Entonces te enojas cada vez que Mimi se va con Yamato ¿Sabes que ellos son sólo amigos no?

—No es sólo Yamato, no me gusta que se vaya con otros chicos…o chicas...quiero que se quede a mi lado —el estado de depresión de Tai estaba a punto de llegar a un punto de no retorno, pero la risa de su hermana lo impidió.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó molesto por el hecho de que ella se burlara de él.

—Hermano eres un tonto —comentó a carcajadas —¿Qué no te das cuenta?

—Darme cuenta ¿De qué?

—De que estás enamorado —afirmó ella —Y estás enamorado de mi casi hermana Mimi, pensé que te darías cuenta tú sólo, pero eso es como pedir que lluevan dulces.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el chico —No digas tonterías Kari ¿Cómo me va a gustar mi mejor amiga? De eso se trata, ella es Mi-me-jor-a-mi-ga—dijo él con convicción.

—Ajá y entonces es normal que sólo la quieras para ti, que te enojes cada vez que ella se va con otro chico, que por cierto sólo son amigos, cada vez que ella no está a tu lado te sientes mal y…

—Sí, sí, entendí, pero ¿Qué no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

—Está bien, déjame ponértelo más claro—comentó ella —¿Te sientes igual con tu me-jor a-mi-go Yamato?

Y finalmente, sucedió, las neuronas funcionales del Yagami mayor hicieron click.

—No puede ser…¡Estoy enamorado de Mimi!

—¿Cómo que no puede ser? ¿Por qué no puedes enamorarte de ella? Es linda, lista, sabe cocinar, tiene una voz maravillosa y muchas cualidades más.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo le haré saber eso? —preguntó de manera exigente.

—Esa es la parte buena—le explicó su hermana sonriente—Ella es consciente de sus habilidades, lo único que tienes que hacer es declararte de forma decente, romántica.

—¿P-Pero cómo lo hago? —la Yagami suspiró —Esto será más difícil de lo que imaginé.


	2. A las malas

"It's (not) okay. It's love"

Michi [Taichi Yagami x Mimi Tachikawa]

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad. Esta historia está basada en el reto propuesto por Lore-chan02 para el topic de "Las mendigas fickeras II".

N/A: Lore, espero haber cumplido con tu petición, me he divertido mucho escribiendo esta segunda parte y no sabes cuánto lamento haberlo publicado tan tarde UwU lo siento.

— ¿Estás completamente segura de que esto funcionará Hikari? —Su hermana no había tardado mucho en aconsejarle —amenazarle— para que se le declarara a su amiga — casi hermana— Mimi. Según la Yagami menor, no había tiempo que perder y comenzó a trabajar en mil y un maneras de que el moreno pudiera declararse a Mimi y aunque creyó que la tarea sería pan comido, la verdad es que en los dos intentos que su hermano había intentado protagonizar, las cosas no salieron de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Los nervios lo traicionaron.

—Sí hermano —Reiteró —Mimi y tú serán pareja en menos de lo que canta un gallo —eso espero. Pensó, pero no comunicó.

— ¡Ah! ¡Está bien! —Gritó desesperado —No sé por qué le hago caso a mi hermana ¿Ya terminaste tus tareas? —bromeó mientras le desordenaba el castaño cabello a Hikari.

— ¡Hermano! —se quejó con el ceño fruncido y golpeando la espalda del Yagami, quien más que dolor, lo que sentía, eran cosquillas.

—Ya, ya, lo siento —ofreció entre risas. —Muy bien, estoy preparado —declaró.

—Revisemos la lista —pidió Hikari. — ¿Ropa Limpia? —Preguntó.

—Lista —le confirmó Taichi.

— ¿Flores?

—Aquí —dijo afirmando como un soldado, lo que llevo a que se diera un golpe con el ramo — ¡Hijo de…!

— ¡Caja de dulces de la nueva pastelería en bolsa para entrega especial! —Preguntó la chica rápidamente antes de que su hermano terminara la palabrota que estuvo a punto de decir.

—Listo —dijo a regañadientes, verificando su camisa y el ramo, en caso de que algo se haya ensuciado, o dañado.

—Parece que todo está en orden —confirmó ella. —Entonces hermanito, puedes ir con Mimi.

—Te veo en la cena —se despidió el Yagami, quien ya se encontraba en la puerta para cuando su hermana estaba hablando, ella sólo lo vio retirarse, ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós.

Aunque aquello era lo de menos, la pequeña Yagami buscó su bolso, el cual se encontraba bajo algunos almohadones del sofá de la sala, se colocó un sombrero y guardó unos lentes oscuros que utilizaría más tarde, para seguidamente salir tras el castaño.

Porque si él creía que ella no estaría pendiente de él, estaba muy equivocado.

Se había alegrado de verla en el lugar que la había citado, tal parece que acababa de salir del ensayo, pues aún vestía el uniforme del colegio, sus ganas de estar a su lado eran tantas que, en menos de un segundo acortó el kilómetro que le faltaba por llegar.

-Lo que hacía el amor.-

— ¡Tai! —Saludó con alegría ella, mientras guardaba lo que parecía ser un bocadillo en una de sus bolsas — ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! —le dijo apenas él llegó.

— ¿A sí? ¿Qué es? —los chicos estaban tan concentrados en ellos, que no escucharon el sonoro golpe de alguien, que parecía estar en los arbustos, se dio contra la frente.

¿Qué estás haciendo hermano? ¡Ve directo al grano! ¡Vas a olvidar todo!

Fue el leve susurro que el viento llevó a los oídos de los castaños, sin embargo, pasó totalmente inadvertido por ambos.

Porque Mimi acababa de regalarle una caja de bocadillos a Tai de la misma pastelería que él había escogido.

Y el Yagami no sabía cómo ocultar la bolsa que tenía en manos y con ella su declaración.

Finalmente la Tachikawa cayó en cuenta de la apariencia del chico y de lo que llevaba en sus manos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que estaba muy guapo.

— ¡Te ves muy bien Tai! —Y no dudó en decírselo — ¿Con quién es la cita? —aquello sacó de sus pensamientos al Yagami.

-¡Quisiera que fuera contigo!-

Pensó. Y al igual que ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al siquiera imaginarlo, sin notar el cambio en el semblante de la muchacha.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas —dijo ella repentinamente

—Pero Mimi, acabas de comprar… — ¡Las he olvidado! ¡Adiós! —y sin decir más la chica salió corriendo dejando a Taichi desconcertado, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues un sorpresivo golpe le distrajo.

— ¡Pero qué…! ¡¿Kari?! —vociferó pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza, justo donde le habían golpeado.

—Eso te ganas por lento —le regañó ella —Vámonos, ya no queda nada por hacer. —y aún confundido por la acción, optó por seguirla, pues en algo tenía razón.

-Ya no había nada que hacer-

— ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! —se regañaba una y mil veces la castaña frente al espejo de su recámara, para luego lanzarse de golpe a su cama hundiendo su cara en una almohada. —Eres una tonta Mimi —se dijo. — ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo así? ¡¿Y qué si tiene una cita con otra chica?! ¡No importa! —dijo en voz alta.

—No importa —susurró —No…—Ya no pudo continuar engañándose, porque sí que le importaba.

Estaba enamorada de aquel cabeza hueca de Taichi Yagami y nunca se habría dado cuenta, sino es porque lo ha notado raro desde hace días.

Y desde su plática con Yamato.

—Entonces… ¿Taichi está raro? —preguntó él para reiterar.

—Sí —afirmó ella mirando a todas partes, verificando que nadie los escuchara.

—Está bien, dices raro, pero estamos hablando de Taichi, define raro —pidió él. Algo no cuadraba.

—Desde hace días me está evitando —susurró —Una cosa es que lo haga con los demás, ¡Pero conmigo! —se quejó alzando la voz y Yamato sólo pudo pensar en toda la precaución que se había ido al caño. — ¡Soy su mejor amiga! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ignorarme?!

—No lo sé, quizás está enfadado por algo que le dijiste —comentó él, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de ella. — ¿Qué?

—Yama, por favor —se burló —Taichi y yo nos decimos todo y eso incluye insultos, lo conozco tan bien como para saber qué cosas lo hacen enojar y créeme que no he tocado esos temas.

— ¿Te importaría hacerme una lista de esas cosas? Me sería muy útil para cuando viene con sus tonterías.

— ¡Yamato! —se quejó Mimi. — ¡Esto es en serio! —intentó no reír.

—Ya, está bien —suspiró —Quizás… ¿Está saliendo con alguien y no quiere que lo sepas? —ambos se miraron por varios segundos, para después estallar en risas.

— ¡Déjate de bromas! —pidió Mimi mientras se sostenía el estómago, conteniendo sus carcajadas.

— ¿Te ha hecho reír, cierto? Ya, sabía que lo haría —dijo el rubio soltando otra pequeña risa. Era ridículo el sólo pensar en que Taichi hiciera algo y no se lo quisiera contar a Mimi, cuando se sabe que no puede guardar un secreto, ni siquiera uno de él.

—Sé que algo le pasa, estoy segura.

—Bueno, tendrás que preguntarle, es tan idiota que no entiende las indirectas —comentó.

—Bueno, quizás lo haga hoy, iré a comprarle algunos dulces para que no lo note.

—Buena suerte —le deseó él.

— Yamato por favor, ¡Yo soy la buena suerte hecha persona! —respondió ella echando para atrás su cabello y seguidamente cerró la puerta.

Quizás para ese entonces parecía una completa ridiculez, pero tras haberlo visto hoy, su cabeza comenzó a formular millones de ideas, ninguna tan dolorosa como el hecho de que la persona que quieres, no estará más a tu lado.

El simple hecho de recordarlo sonrojado por alguien más le dolía y todo por su lenta actuación.

— ¿Será que sólo estoy imaginando las cosas? —preguntó mientras sostenía frente a ella un osito de felpa color rosa, por supuesto. —Es decir, él ni siquiera lo confirmó.

Aunque parece que no fue necesario.

— ¡Esto es ridículo! —Se levantó repentinamente tirando la almohada y el peluche al suelo — ¡Tai no puede tener novia y no querer decírmelo! ¡Ese idiota! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ocultarme algo?! ¡¿No le enseñaron modales?! ¡La próxima vez que lo vea me las va a… —estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero el sonido de una notificación en su celular atrajo su atención y más al ver de quien se trataba.

-Tai: ¿Podemos vernos mañana? Tengo algo que decirte.-

El grito que dio la Tachikawa se pudo escuchar hasta en la luna.

—Entonces, Mimi ha notado a mi hermano raro —comentó Hikari resumiendo lo que el rubio le había dicho. Después de dejar a Tai dormido, recibió una llamada de Yamato para citarse en una cafetería de la localidad, en donde, para sorpresa de ella, le comentó acerca de las creencias de su amiga en común.

— ¿De verdad le pasa algo? —preguntó Yamato serio, si Mimi, que era su mejor amiga, lo había notado extraño algo debía estar sucediendo.

—Sí —confirmó ella con tono serio, incluso hasta tomó su mano para decir algo más poniéndolo nervioso, debía ser algo grave. —Mi hermano…Mi hermano es un idiota por completo —comunicó fingiendo secarse lágrimas falsas.

— ¡Hikari! —le regañó el rubio riendo también —Dime algo que no sepa.

—Está bien —ella aceptó —Mi hermano está buscando la forma de declararse a Mimi, pero el muy idiota lo arruinó hoy, es que cuando la ve ¡Ahhg! ¡Se le olvida todo!

—Vaya —declaró el Ishida —Sé que es lento, pero a veces se pasa.

— ¿Qué piensa Mimi?

—Sabe que le está pasando algo, pero dudo que sepa que el motivo es ella.

—Creo que tendremos que interferir —comentó la Yagami pensativa —Tai seguirá buscando el momento perfecto y a la vez evitando a Mimi, si esto sigue así ella se hará la idea equivocada, no queda más remedio que ayudarlos.

— ¿Te parece prudente que en nuestra situación intentemos ayudar a esos dos? —cuestionó el Ishida.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? —respondió ella sonriente. —Al final de esto mi hermano estará tan agradecido con nosotros que no le importara el hecho de que estemos saliendo —añadió, logrando ruborizar al oji-azul de manera inmediata.

—Lo haré porque no soporto que mis amigos sufran, no porque le tenga miedo a Taichi. —informó él.

—Muchas gracias. —las ganas de reírse fuertemente las tuvo que contener, era más que obvio que ni siquiera él se creía sus palabras, pero ahora lo necesitaba de su lado y no había tiempo para una discusión sin sentido.

— ¿Qué tan mal estoy doctor? Dígame la verdad por favor ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? —un aparentemente moribundo moreno reposaba en una de las habitaciones de la residencia Yagami. Cuando Taichi despertó no creyó que se sentiría tan mal, tanto, que Hikari tuvo que llamar a un médico, porque ni siquiera podía levantarse.

—Por enésima vez joven Yagami, no va a morir, lo que usted tiene es una terrible indigestión y a juzgar por las dos cajas de dulces que veo en el bote de basura, puedo deducir la razón.

— ¡Eres un glotón! —Le regañó Hikari — ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre comértelos todos?!

—Yaaa…Kari por favor, no grites —le rogó sosteniendo su estómago, la habitación seguía dándole vueltas, pero sólo una cosa pasaba por su mente.

—Déjame llamar a Mimi, no me puedo ir de este mundo sin decírselo. —imploró el chico mientras gateaba hasta la puerta de la habitación en busca del teléfono, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la puerta se abría sola y más al descubrir de quién se trataba.

— ¡Mimi! —gritó espantado.

— ¿Qué tienes qué decirme?

— ¿Hablaste con él? —Hikari y el doctor salieron tras ver que la intención de ambos castaños era tener una conversación. Habían pasado varios minutos desde eso, el médico se había retirado y Hikari sólo esperaba a que la puerta se abriera.

—No…No mucho —comentó con duda la castaña oji-miel —Parecía que quería decirme algo, pero se quedó dormido sin siquiera haber comenzado.

—Debe ser por los medicamentos, pero si le esperas estoy segura de que…

— ¿Tú sabes qué ocurre Hikari? —la menor de los Yagami fue interrumpida por aquella pregunta, Mimi se veía muy afectada por la situación. No sabía si era prudente entrometerse de ese modo, lo que Yamato y ella tenían en mente, era algo más sutil y que no interviniera de manera directa.

—Yo…— ¿Qué debía hacer? —Creo que es mejor que mi hermano te lo diga.

— ¿Es algo malo? —indagó preocupada, al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡No! —Carraspeó antes de continuar —No, es sólo que, mi hermano es quien debe hablar contigo de ello.

—Entiendo…Está bien, creo que no hay mucho que hacer aquí después de todo, así que me voy ¡Nos vemos Kari!

— ¡Adiós Mimi!

-Qué complicada situación.-

-Pensaron ambas desde sus respectivos lugares.-

— ¿Y no se hablan desde hace dos días?

—Así es, Mimi se inscribió en un curso de cocina y ya no tiene tanto tiempo libre —Finalmente Taichi se había recuperado y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la casa de Mimi, sin embargo fue la madre de ella quien lo recibió y le informó acerca de la nueva actividad de su hija.

—Vaya y ahora ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Yamato, de verdad que a su amigo le estaba costando mucho el declararse a Mimi.

—No lo sé. Quisiera ir a ese maldito curso de cocina y sacarla de allí, pero…Un momento.

Yamato sudó frío, quizás había dicho algo que no debió y Tai comenzó a sospechar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras sudaba frío.

— ¿Qué ese suéter no lo hizo Kari?

Era peor de lo que imaginó.

— ¡Hikari! —Taichi entró a la casa prácticamente destrozando la puerta, la menor salió de inmediato pues se encontraba en la cocina y al escuchar el escándalo decidió averiguar lo que ocurría.

— ¿Hermano? —la chica no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que pudo ver detrás de su hermano, como Yamato se asomaba con un ojo morado.

Ya lo sabe.

—Así que te enteraste, bueno, ya era hora —aceptó ella. —Pero no debiste golpear a Yamato.

—No fue eso Hikari —intervino el rubio —Esto fue por otro asunto.

—Sea cual sea no debió golpearte ¿Por qué lo hiciste hermano?

—Tch…Se lo merecía —comentó el moreno cruzado de brazos —Pero ese no es el asunto aquí ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con mi mejor amigo?! Si es que aún puedo llamarlo así.

—Hermano, puedo explicártelo si me dejas habl... — ¡Es que me resulta increíble! ¡¿Por qué debo ser el último en enterarme?!

—No le grites Tai —la defendió Yamato. —Fui yo quien le pidió tiempo para hablar contigo.

— ¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?! ¡Sabes lo mucho que odio que me oculten cosas!

— ¿Tai?

— ¡¿Mimi?! —gritó sorprendido — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Estoy ayudando a Hikari con la cena ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Es que no has escuchado nada? —cuestionó Yamato.

—Tenía los audífonos puestos, de no ser por un correo que llegó, no me percato de que estaban discutiendo, pero por qué.

— ¡Yo te diré por qué! —se adelantó Tai. — ¡Resulta que mi hermana e Ishida están saliendo! ¡Y ninguno me lo había dicho! —los señaló mientras Yamato se sonrojaba y Hikari negaba con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pero es que mira cómo te lo estás tomando, es comprensible que dudaran de hacerlo.

— ¡¿Es que tú ya lo sabías?!

—Tai, no es cómo crees —intentó intervenir Yamato.

—Pues sí, pero ha sido un accidente —contestó ella calmadamente.

— ¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste! —gritó alterado el moreno, gastando la última gota de paciencia que tenía la Tachikawa.

— ¡Y cómo querías que te lo dijera, si te la pasabas huyendo de mí!

— ¡Pero eso es porque me gustas y estaba intentando declararme de forma decente!

— ¡Pero es que sólo a un troglodita como tú se le ocurre… Espera ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Sí! —Celebró Hikari —Los dejo a solas para que continúen. Vámonos Yamato. —y dicho esto salió tomada de la mano del rubio dejando solos al par de castaños.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó finalmente Mimi rompiendo el silencio— ¿Es por eso que me evitabas? —el tono con que lo dijo, fue suficiente para que el Yagami se rindiera, no tenía caso intentar decirlo de forma "Decente" como él quería.

—Maldición —se quejó tumbándose en el sofá —Sí, es verdad, todo este tiempo he intentado pedirte de buena manera que salgas conmigo, pero las cosas no resultaban, es por eso que yo…—las palabras de Tai fueron interrumpidas por el beso que le proporcionó Mimi, duraron así varios minutos, pero a ninguno le incomodaba el tiempo que invirtieran en ello.

—No digas más —pidió ella cuando se separó de él —Así está perfecto. —dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, a lo que al moreno no le quedó más que aceptar, descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de ella en ese momento era imposible.

Y aunque las cosas no salieran como lo había planeado, no se quejaba de los resultados.

.:Fin:.


End file.
